


Some Things Can't be Forced

by spouthparks



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spouthparks/pseuds/spouthparks
Summary: Kyle isn't happy in his relationship with Stan, and decides it's finally time to tell him.





	Some Things Can't be Forced

Stan sits on the edge of his bed, nervously awaiting his boyfriend. He checks his phone. Kyle's last message to him was sent nearly an hour ago, and it simply stated “We need to talk. I'm on my way.” He sets his phone face up beside him and nervously drums his fingers against the bedspread. He hears the front door open and Sparky begin to bark. Stan pulls his legs over the edge of the bed, listening to Kyle climb the stairs.

Kyle pushes Stan's bedroom door open. He doesn't have his bag with him like he usually does.  
“Hey, Ky.”  
Stan begins. He does his best to keep his voice from shaking, but he's never been great at hiding his emotions.   
“Hi.”  
Kyle crosses over to Stan's bed and sits down next to him. They sit silently for a moment, neither boy wanting to start first. Kyle opens his mouth, then closes it again before finally deciding to speak up.  
“Stan,”  
He begins, trying to find a less harsh way to deliver his news.  
“This… won't be easy for me to say, or for you to hear, for that matter.”  
Stan finds himself gripping at his bed covers anxiously.  
“This isn't working.”  
“What do you mean? What's not working?”  
Stan asks. He looks confused; nervous.  
“This. Us, together.”  
Kyle looks distraught. His words come out more forcefully than he intends. 

Stan feels tears threaten to drop from his eyes.  
“I… I know we've been going through a rough patch but… I didn't think you… I thought we were happy!”  
“Rough patch? Stan, I haven't been happy in our relationship for three months!”  
Stan instinctively recoils slightly when Kyle raises his voice. He sounds angry at him.  
“You haven't?”  
Stan begins. He's completely incredulous.  
“Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me you weren't happy?”  
Kyle thinks for a moment. His eyes settle on his shoes.  
“I've been trying to make it better. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to worry you.”  
Stan can't stop himself from crying now.  
“So… you've just been hiding this from me? Was it something I did? Am I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?”  
Kyle stops him.  
“No, it's nothing you did, it's just…”  
Kyle stops to collect his thoughts.  
“I don't love you anymore, Stan.” 

Stan can feel his heart shatter in his chest. The tears just start flowing from his eyes in a stream that he can't even attempt to stop.  
“You… don't love me…”  
His voice is little more than a whisper.  
Kyle can't bring himself to say anything else. Stan finally gains some strength to continue.  
“So, that's just it? You're not going to… try? You're just giving up on me?”  
“Stan, I already told you! I've tried to fix this! I've tried to fall in love with you again but I just… can't.”  
Stan's hands are shaking so much that he can barely hold onto the bedspread any longer.  
“Well, maybe we just need a break! Maybe you just need some space, and then we can try again!”  
Stan bargains. He's doing everything he can to keep Kyle from leaving him. Kyle shakes his head.  
“No, Stan. I don't think that would work.”  
Stan shuts down in response. He attempts to say something, but no words come out. Eventually, he manages to speak up again.  
“Do… do you ever think you can love me again?”  
He can't bring himself to look at Kyle. Kyle can't bring himself to look at Stan. He sighs.  
“No. I don't think so.”  
Stan's breath catches in his throat, and he makes a sound akin to a wounded puppy. Through tears and a shaky voice, he manages  
“So… this is it? You're… you're breaking up with me?”  
Kyle stands up from the bed, his back facing Stan.  
“Yes. I am. I'm sorry, Stan.”

Stan reaches up to grab onto Kyle's sleeve, but he can't bring himself to do so.  
“Kyle,”  
He whimpers.  
“Kiss me. Just one more time.”  
He's whispering now, his voice getting smaller as his throat tightens up. Kyle sighs and turns around to face Stan. He cups Stan's cheek and gingerly wipes away a tear from just under Stan's eye. He presses a soft kiss to Stan's lips, feeling Stan tremble under him. He pulls away from Stan, who keeps his eyes closed, tears still spilling out of them.  
“You didn't feel anything there, did you?”  
“I'm sorry.”  
Kyle turns back around and quietly exits Stan's room. Stan holds his breath and listens for the opening and closing of the front door, then the turning of Kyle's key. He assumes Kyle left it under the doormat, or in the mailbox. 

Stan falls to the floor, his head in his hands. He can't stay quiet any longer. He sobs and wails, tears pouring out of his eyes uncontrollably. He doesn't want Kyle to leave. He never wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth. His chest aches, and his throat burns. Eventually, his sobs dull down to soft whimpers and cries occasionally, but the tears continue in their downward pour. He holds himself, knowing that Kyle will never hold him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the only pieces I've uploaded so far are angst style fics lol  
> I typically write when I need to vent, and this is what comes of it. I probably won't ever update this, mainly because I was in a very specific state of mind at the time of writing this fic, and I don't know when I'll be in that place again.  
> Uhh feel free to give me suggestions on things to write!! I need to get back in to writing again.   
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
